


Memory

by UndertaIe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Old writing i hhate stg, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: Dream comes home wasted, and drunken again, and Nightmare is the witness of this.  A night where Dream spills all of his stresses and turmoils, along with confessions of feelings towards his own brother.   He ends up crying, cuddling and then sharing soft affectionate moments.While Memories play in his head like kaleidoscope.





	Memory

He hard it, he was curled on the couch with him wanting to take his cape off. It was desperately making him sweat because of the fact it was summer in Dreamtale. So, he wanted to remove his cape, but he glanced to the side to see his brother. He was embarrassed by it, but he kept the thought that it would be 'impolite'

"No need to be so shy, it's just you and me."

With those words, he signed and then took off his cape, nicely folding it and putting it off to the side. "So, what now?"

Nightmare just left the room for a moment, coming back with a small chair that he could sit in. Honestly, he felt a bit awkward around Dream, but he wasn't really that hot. He set the chair down on the floor near Dream and sat there, neatly folding his hands in his lap. 

"I don't know, but I'm bored."

"How about we do something,, fun?"

He hugged himself, as he looked around. The games, the movies, oh what should he choose? Whatever Nightmare thought, Dream was out of ideas right now, so he turned his head to nightmare and smiled. "Any ideas?"

"Er.. not really?"

He says, looking away. The sinner was sort of lying, but he's not going to suggest /that./ Nightmare blushed a little at the thought, but it disappeared soon after it came.

"Are you sure? Anything on your mind?"

He apparently teleported a tub of ice cream to sit with dream sans, with this he also had a spoon. The ice cream was good, that he almost moaned in the quality and the taste of the mintiness. He looked at nightmare, and smiled.

"Not really," he lied.

Nightmare leaned back in the chair, his hands moving to his sides instead of on his lap. He wasn't going to question this, since it probably was hot for Dream.

"Come on!"

He stood up, and flung his arms up, before walking towards him, and standing in front of him. He sat the ice cream down on a table, before crossing his arms and pausing mid walking in front of Nightmare. He smiled slyly before speaking. "It really can be anything, even something you'd think is weird."

"You sure about that?"

Nightmare looked off to the side, clearly not wanting to embarrass himself by suggesting something weird. It didn't help that they were siblings, it made it more weird.

"Tell me,, come on nightmare~"

He snickered a bit, as he tried to smile and think about what nightmare wanted? Maybe it was immature, or maybe it was something he thought was 'new' to him.

"But.."

He's still not looking at Dream, his face is burning up now. Nightmare stared at his lap, if anything, what he wanted to do was more mature.

"I'm gonna cry,, just tell me! It's not like you're saying lets go out and kill someone,,"

He now was laughing hysterically, as he walked back to spoon more mint chocolate ice cream in his mouth, once he was done with /that/, he came back to nightmare, but now he sat on the arm of the chair nearest to nightmare.

"Well, no.. but.."

He mumbled something about how it was sexual and that they couldn't do that since they were brothers and all. Nightmare was leaning away from Dream, covering his face with his hands.

"You are /not/ fair, I'm leaving."

He actually got up, and walked away from nightmare to collect his ice cream, you better get him.

He didn't get that, but whatever. Nightmare leapt up from the chair and grabbed Dream's wrist.

"Please don't leave.."

"U-uh!?"

He turned around slowly, and squinted at him. He looked at his hand, then his face. "What?"

"I said, 'please don't leave.'"

He lets go of Dream quickly, gosh this is embarrassing for him.

 

"Oh, I get it, you want to fight me!"

He tackled Nightmare to the ground in one swift move, ice cream managing to land on the table, but lopsided. He held Nightmares wrists and smiled. "Well I win!"

 

Nightmare just squinted at Dream, sighing softly. He didn't even struggle, he's just going to wait until Dream gets off. No, he didn't get it at all-

He got off, and sat back down, adjusting the ice cream back. "Seriously Nightmare, just say it."

 

Nightmare got up, brushing anything that might have gotten on his clothes off.  
Insert Ron voice here.

"Lemme smash."

 

Dream laughed his (adorable) laugh, and then slowly giggled out of it. He was blushing and obviously thought this was a joke.  
"W-what!?"

Nightmare's expression was neutral, aside from the blush on his face. He's staring at Dream now.  
"You heard me.."

"Wait,, you want to,,?"  
He backed away a tiny bit, but was unaware of the furniture, so he had to fall into a chair cockeyed

"Yes."  
Nightmare was staring at his feet now, he was expecting something like this.

"But i've never had,,, this before.."

He knew that Nightmare wasn't going to go easy on him, so he adjusted himself on the chair to where nightmare could do his thing, but not sure where it started.

"Oh-"

Nightmare raised a skele-brow at Dream, he's confused about what he did. Honestly, he probably would go easy on Dream since he's never done this or anything.

Dream didn't say anything, his non existant heart pounded and he bit his also non existant lip. He looked to the side and waited.

"Uh, what're doing on the chair?"

Nightmare's still not getting it. Dream needs to tell him if he's able to do this or not, to be honest.

"I want,, no,, I can,, chair?"

He looked down, he was in a chair? Oh, he stood up, and started tilting his head towards the bedroom.

"Oh- you actually-"

Nightmare faked a cough, blushing a bit. He hesitantly walked towards the bedroom.

Dream blushed, he grabbed his cape too, and hid his face in it. He was so embarrassed.

Nightmare stood in the doorway, probably waiting. He's embarrassed as well, but he's just trying to not be so obvious about it anymore.

He passed through the doorway, then he sat his cloak down, he proceeded over to the bed and sat on the side, looked down.

He hesitated, walking over to sit beside Dream. Nightmare looked away from his brother, gosh this is awkward-

"So uhm,," He looked at him, he was blushing roughly.

"What?" He asked, staring down at his feet.

"W-what do we do,, first,," He fiddled with his thumbs.

"I don't know?" Nightmare squinted, sighing quietly. He is n ot prepared-

Dream sans sat on the bed innsheer nervousness. He had to speak or else it would end. Though he would be lying to himself if he didnt say he wanted it, let alone wanted to know if it would feel good. 

Nonetheless, he layed down, not sure what even started it. But he just later there. Staring at night.

Now, Nightmare wasn't much better than his twin. After all, knowing that kind of thing wasn't a necessity. Though, it was just now that he began to feel, well, odd. He was simply just going on what he though he should be doing.  
"So.." Ah,, he's trailing off, not knowing what to say

He had to stare at him, giving desperate whines. He had pleasured nightmare before, licking his tentacles and leaving a million and one bite marks on his shoulders and neck. Not to mention his overly sensitive forearm. 

He purred and he spread his leg a little.

Nightmare just wasn't sure exactly how to go further than that. He had an idea, though. Squinting a little, he moved to straddle Dream's waist, a hand on each side of the other's torso.

` ` hah,, nighty~ ` ` he was panting, he wasn't sure if he wanted him or something inside. But he wanted more, for sure. He so wanted nightmare.

"Yes?" He didn't know why, but this was oddly satisfying. Nightmare was now just sitting on Dream's covered pelvis, his hands now on the said skele's chest, only putting a tad of pressure there.

` ` i want you.. ` `  
He purred and he was panting heavily on the bed. He spread himself open for nightmares hands, not wanting any other words.

So, he said nothing more. He just slowly began to tug at Dream's clothes, eventually, finally, removing them.

` ` i love you~ ` ` he clawed at him, but then immediately regretted it. Was he being to pushy, or too needy? He got a worried look.

Nightmare didn't seem to mind this all that much, actually. In a low voice, he'd uttered an "I love you too."

"" You know something, Nightmare.. ""  
He sighed, as he moaned slightly with the touches.  
"" might as well say it now, because.. well, yeah. I love you, even though you did.. destroy the tree and.. stone me for a couple hundred years.. I always have this weird passion that.. that seems to be more than just brotherly.. ""  
He wasn't sure if this was the alcohol and chocolate talking, or if it was genuine. It didn't really matter, but.

Nightmare just stared down at him for a few moments, trying to process this information. He himself was doubting that Dream actually loved him like he said he did, but.. For now, he'll trust it.  
"You do? Well," he started, offering a small smile, "that makes this feel less weird."

"" heh,, I know you don't believe me.. "" he sighed, and rested his head on a pillow nearby. "" but it's okay to prove it, especially when you did your big feelings confession a couple months ago. ""  
He was probably using his memory too much to talk. He was drunk af probably.

"You seem drunk. Are you?" He eyed the other suspiciously, shifting a bit, yet still staying on top of him.

"" would it be bad saying ink gave me a glass of fruity swirl champagne,,? And I ordered five more,,? ""  
Dream giggled, he knew it was kicking in, he started giggling nonstop.

"You're an idiot." He moved so that he was sitting cross-legged on Dream's chest, because, well, he's fine.

"" i know~! "" he stared at him for a second. He didn't feel 100%. His eyes were musty, kind of like a foggy night. And his expression went to a semi lusty sleepy look. "" i think I would recall you saying that.. ""

"" do you still believe me saying all that,,? I mean it,, and.. hmp...""  
He thought back to the big breakdown. And somewhat frowned.

"Kind of. But you're drunk, so I don't know. You could just be spouting nonsense." Nightmare softly pat the other's face as he began to frown slightly as well. "You look tired, too."

"" I'm not tired, I'm zoned out. And I'm kinda sexually frustrated so..""  
He still had that frown, his body relaxing, then extremely tensing up, back to relaxed. He also needed attention, but the situation took a new turn.  
"I can tell."

Nightmare was just concerned, honestly. He didn't know what the cause of this tension was, but he'd still try and help. He'd began to sorta massage Dream.

"" heh, you're stupid. In a good way. ""  
He relaxed once his hands danced along him, he sighed, along letting out a small 'thank you.'   
He really needed the relief.

Nightmare huffed, but continued to do what he was doing, his small hands moving slowly.  
"You're welcome. Idiot." Aha,, tsundere

ftw what a tsundere. Dream though, relaxed in the position he was laying down in, he was fairly calm and needed the tension relief.  
He kept quiet, he had said enough words, his mouth was tired, everything was tired. Numb. In a sleepy way.

After a short while, he stopped and got off of Dream. He actually just left the room for a moment, then came back with a glass of water. He then pulled a blanket up to cover most of the other, then he went to skt at his side. Nightmare just lifted his upper body a little and moved the cup near Dream's face. "You're gonna drink this. Okay? Good."

He whined and bitched about him leaving him, with a cold room. He would be curled in the blankets anyway, but once he got back he took the water and sipped it. He seemed so at tranquil. Just calling down. "" hh whatever ill drink it "" as he just sat up, drinking a couple sips, then trying to cuddle with nightmare. Not to mention his overly warm bunson-burner aura coming off right now.

Nightmare was reluctant to allow this, because that positivity was beginning to hurt, as expected. He just flicked Dream's face, then gestured to the water. "Not until you drink all of it! It's not a lot." He grimaced at the constant pain he should've been feeling earlier, but oh well. 

"" ugbfggd, fine. my stupid aura.. ""  
He sighed in despair, as he grabbed it and started sipping, only moonlight coming from a nearby window was light. The room was a light but dark shade of blue. A moon seemed to shine bright tonight.

But, he never really noticed the moon. He always passed it by. But ever since he left the good or bad side of the misfits and the Justice league. He's stayed with nightmares castle for no reason. Partially because his home is gone. 

Before you knew it, tears dripped down to his neck, and he was shocked. It was I've cold, yes, but it wasn't gold. It was blue.

The negative skele simply moved to sit back on his brother, and now he's worried again. He couldn't help it. Nightmare awkwardly wiping the tears away, possibly getting some of the goop on Dream because of the moisture. He sighed, hands cupping the other's cheeks. "Stop making me worry, you prick.." Nightmare's eye narrowed at Dream in concern.

He looked forwards him, he seemed.. colorless, and his aura was almost gone. He smiled at him as he finished the glass of water. He was immediately exhausted, not sure where his magic was going.  
With nightmare being behind him, facing the lightening window, he grabbed nightmares hands softly. And gently wrapped them around his waist. Then, leaning his head on the shoulder behind him.

"" I'm fine... ""

He didn't move to resist Dream's actions, surprisingly. "Get some rest, d.. Just sleep. You're obviously not well." Nightmare soon pulled the other closer to himself, and decided he'd just shut up for a moment. He wasn't good at socialising anyways. He leaned over, planting a little kiss on Dream's cheek, only because he was in this state and Nightmare was worried.

He stayed leaning for what seemed eternity, lying there in nightmares embrace. He loved it and wanted more. He was addicted. "" nighty, I am fine. I feel fine, I'm just so sensitive and tired and.. ""

He wanted no more words, he shut up and kissed nightmare back. Having an addiction to everything around him. Especially nightmare. He wasn't sure now if he wanted sex, he was so exhausted. Or maybe he was hazy.

He grunted, and finally, he let go of Dream, turning him around so that they were now facing each other. "Dream, I swear. Go to sleep.." Nightmare hesitated, then nuzzled the other's face as he began to wrap his arms around him. He then gave him another small kiss, just a peck on the teeth. "You're tired, so rest." With another sigh, those tentacles of his wrapped him into a surprisingly warm embrace.

"" hhh whatever sexy.. "" dream was on auto pilot now. He immediately dragged nightmare into the bed with him, along with pulling the layered covers over them, making them both very warm. Dream nuzzled into nightmares warm, chest. Waiting for the next embrace, as the light of the moon hit both of their starry figures. 

And not even two minutes later, he was asleep.

Nightmare wasn't all too pleased with being dragged around like this, but hey, he shouldn't blame him-- He's obviously not in his right mind, he's tired, intoxicated, and he'd need to just remind himself of that. The goop-covered skele just lay there, not wanting to bother Dream and wake him up. After all, he'd just fallen asleep after much pestering. It didn't really help much that Nightmare wasn't diurnal, so he was wide awake and had nothing to do. He allowed the newfound heat, and the presence of his brother, which, shocking as it may be, he actually enjoyed. He allowed it to envelop him and lull him to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Harp sounds they sleep boi ~~ ☆

 

 

Dream woke up in a wave, he was about to Sprint up and worry, but once he was with his brother, and including the warm bed, he stayed in, and almost cuddled closer.

Dreams alcohol had worn off, he wasn't 100% sure what even happened in the first place, but let's just hope he didn't say anything stupid.

He clung closer to nightmare.

The movement almost, but not quite, woke him up. Normally, he would've already been up, the slightest movement, or anything, really would have been enough, but it's morning and this is the time he usually goes to sleep at. Unfortunately for him, the sunlight was what got him up, because that stuff hurts him- Nightmare gave up on going back to sleep, so he just glanced over at his brother and awkwardly pat his face, most likely to let Dream know he was up without actually having to speak.

Dream was still cold, and he got angry almost at the open curtain, he carried the will to get out of the oh so warm bed to shut the blinds almost /too/ aggressively, and hopped back in bed, and proceeded to keep curling into nightmares warm stomach. 

He listened to his heartbeat.

Yes, this had flustered him quite a bit. No, he wasn't going to do anything about it. In fact, he actually liked being all cuddled up to each other. Nightmare shifted a little, moving so that he was on he was entirely on his side now It was a more comfortable position. Nightmare moved his arms back around Dream, and this time, he didn't let go so soon. What was though to be his heartbeat probably wasn't even his own, as he never absorbed a soul or anything or the sort. He just had several souls on him, not in him.

He hummed, it was supposed to be an indication that they knew they were awake. He smiled and kept listening.. yes, he could complain about how he stole it, but he was just too enraptured. He was possessed by the infinity drumbeat of it. And looked for nightmare. His blush was right there, so he cuddled more. 

He was starting to get flushed by all it.

Nightmare kept still, his tired gaze fixated on Dream. He could fall back asleep like this, and frankly, he really wanted to. It's just he figured that he'd be being rude if he did end up doing so, and he's trying to be nice right now. Dream's flushed face was quite the sight, though, but he would've preferred if his face had been smashed. With his own face. So smooth.

Dream then, slipped up to nightmares height in the bed, he stared at him with a smile with nightmare was still semi conscious. Dream, just because, put his hand agents the side of his face. He didn't know why, he just felt the need to. And slightly went forward, 

"mornin,," he whispered, with heavy eyes and a morning blush.

He grumbled a confused greeting in return, a hand moving upwards to rest on the one that was currently on his face as he attempted to scoot closer to the other. Nightmare turned his head, nuzzling Dream's hand a little with a tired yawn. 

He let out a tired purr and he pulled his hand up, as helping him scoot, and before they both knrw it, they were nose to nose with each other. Dream, started cuddling all while still caressing the cheek and holding a blush.

At the moment, Nightmare didn't even notice the close proximity. He relished it, though, either way, and he moved a leg up to wrap around the other's waist, further closing the gap between them. His eye slowly closed, a content sigh escaping his mouth.

He didn't even jump at the newer action, he charished the moment by wrapping is other hand on nightmares waist, and then slowly and surely closing the gap between them, guiding a small kiss among them both.

Nightmare couldn't help but smile at this, his free hand moving to Dream's face as well. He gently pressed into the kiss they shared. Surprising, but he actually felt happy right now. This time he was sure of it.

Dream loved it too, but he wasn't really sure why exactly he felt this way. I guess it was just some secret feeling inside of him that made him do this, and maybe that's why he loves nightmare so much. He slowly wrapped his hand that was the resting on the hip and put it to nightmares face to enjoy the sweet embrace of him and him alone. He sunk deeper, being happier 

He loved his brother, and he knew it.

It wasn't too long before this pleasant, fluttery feeling arose in his chest, similar to how one might feel when nervous. This time, though, it wasn't that, and it was just out of sheer happiness. He didn't know the exact reason as to why he started feeling like this, but he had an idea. He was only tired, but he didn't allow it to affect how he thought.  
Nightmare broke the kiss for a moment, only to murmur "I love you so, so damn much," then press his teeth back up against his brother's.

Dream wrapped both of his hands around nightmares waist, as he leaned in and enjoyed the kiss. It filled him with absolute list that his brother loved him so much, and he started to get a yellow dust upon his cheeks. And a very important butterfly feeling inside of a stomach. More specifically his stomach. And he didn't fully understand, but it felt great.

Dream fully embraced him, and got closer so he could love him without missing one thing.

He had relocated his hands as well, just barely pressing against Dream's upper back. Nightmare felt oddly satisfied now, as of some weight had been taken off of his shoulders. He'd finally pulled away, just slightly, enough so that their foreheads were just touching. By now, his face had flushed a colour somewhere between the blue and purple spectrum, and he was actually smiling like a fool here.

"Heh, you work your tongue awfully well..." he panted. He means he should have really fully expected this at this point, but you was just so intoxicated by how much love he was receiving right now. And honestly, he fucking loved it. It's like an intoxicating drug he loved. So, most naturally, he wrapped his arms tightrr and grinned.

Nightmare stuck out his tongue, only partially. Enough so that both split ends were showing, at least. He had to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises,, like that squeak he'd nearly made. He just leaned into the other more. Or, well, he tried to get closer.

Dream had to admit to himself that he wanted more, but how exactly was he going to explain the nightmare that he was so greedy enough that he needed just more. More, that's all he wanted. Was more of it. So dream started to look down and bashfully asked his brother, "" can we do.. more,,,". Dream of really prayed he said that question in the correct pronunciation.

At first, Nightmare was a blushing mess there, stumbling over words. It soon passed, after he'd just lay there for a few minutes to calm down. Once he'd regained his composure, he nodded slightly in response, not yet trusting himself with words. Nightmare hadn't even though of doing anything more until now. It wasn't until then that he realised that he, too, yearned to.. get closer.

" i,, want more.. ""  
Dream shivered as the wave of pleasure started shivering up his back. He wasn't 100% sure why he was feeling this way, but all I knew is that he wanted to be closer to nightmare. He latched on to the front of him, pull them closer, and proceeded to start licking the collar to neck bone. These actions were almost making him look like he was desperate for attention

Honestly, he hadn't been expecting that, so he had no time to even attempt to cover up that little pleasured noise that easily passed through his teeth. Nightmare stared over at the other, mouth open just a tad, breathing softly onto him. He wasn't sure as to why he was suddenly feeling this way either, but he had a suspicion that he got it from Dream. It would be no surprise, because they're so close to each other and all. In a whisper, he'd said "I do too."

""mmm, I need you~"" dream kept sucking and licking on the collarbone, as he stuttered moans just from Surprise alone. He never thought he would be doing this to his own brother, which was probably very disturbing could including the fact that it's incest. Nonetheless, dream keeps going on with this deed, as he says a little 'I love you' under his breath.

At this point, I don't think either of them even care if it's incest or not.  
Nightmare shivered, a whole new wave of pleasure coming along. He was trying his best to not let much of anything slip out. It took a while, but he'd managed to get an "I love you too out," and soon after, he'd responded to that first bit. "You have me, d-don't you?"

Yeah, you're right, he did not give one single care that he was doing something incest,, who was basically tearing up nightmares neck biting and scratching at it like he's a tiger after fresh meat. ""I d,do.."" He went down and played with his forearm. Licking it slowly.

Oh geez, he's just barely started doing anything and he's already a mess here. Of course he was, his sensitive areas had been touched. Some of them, I mean. Nightmare had to bite his tongue from so much as crying out, because it just felt so pleasant in a way he's hardly ever felt before. Even if his neck had practically been attacked.

Dream laughed out loud for a second, before leaning into where is air would be in saying in a harsh whisper, "" you can scream out, nobody's gonna hear~ "" as he slyly looked at him and kept looking at his inner forearm. Not to mention even the fact that he knew nightmare had kinks for a lot of things, but for some reason he wanted to fulfill them all today.

If that was the case, then this would be a long day for him. There were just so many, and 3-7 have already been discovered by all of this. Nightmare's face flushed again, in embarrassment. He followed Dream's gaze, now just staring at this arm. "Are you sure, I mean-"

""Trust me,, you can.. dude we are alone in the middle of your fortress."" Dream simply just continued on what he was doing. Dream was also letting out very suspicious smiles, as if he was about to really pounce on him. Poor nightmare had nothing to do when he would probably pound some in the next 20 minutes. So, dream would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want to be sub. But that's a secret right now.

Nightmare only nodded as it continued, and as of right now, he was just shivering and he'd even begun to whimper. He just wants some fucc man. It'd be best it that remained a secret for now, because he wouldn't be able to even do anything much now.

Dream finally stopped with the forearm, and went lower so he started working with this rib cages. He also knew for a fact that if you were to weave your tongue a certain way in the rib cages area or specifically the lower ones, then he usually lets out some pretty loud moans. But he tried purring, because he just had this feeling that he didn't want to go through all the 'escalation' process,, or something.

Nightmare actually did,, he's just a needy fucker. He slowly moved a hand to Dream's, grasping it gently and moving it to rest on his chest. Now, he just hoped that Dream was getting what he was trying to say here, because he just really didn't want to have to explain. That's embarrassing. Nightmare stared at the other, writing to see if he'd have to say anything.

Dream accepted the fact that nightmare was holding on to his hand. And moving it towards his chest area, and resting it there. Dream, surprisingly, knew what he was trying to indicate, and he decided to go on with this deed of making him feel great. He continue looking at the bottom ribs and trying to rub his forearms. Dream, too, was very needy at the moment, and last night's conversation was cuddling and all that didn't really help. Maybe that's why he didn't feel so good today, so needy. 

Nightmare soon released the other's hand, instead just leaning into the touches. They were in the same boat with that, because yeah, the cuddling was actually nice and all, but it didn't relieve the neediness. So now he's probably overly excited, finally getting the sexual pleasure that he didn't even know he'd desired. 

Dream started to lick down his spine, and started to get to his pelvic area. No, like he said before, during would be absolutely lying to himself if he didn't say that he wanted this sooner. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to be a sub, but oh well. Not everything goes our way. But honestly, his top priority was to make Nightmare feel the best right now, he could tell that he was under a lot of stress, especially with the sexual tension on him.   
Slowly, he licked his pelvic bone.

This resulted in a moan, not too loud, but still there as he lifted his hips to meet Dream's touch. He didn't hadn't even known that he'd done it, nor did he really care anymore. Nightmare's visible eye soon became half-lidded, one of his hands curled up into a fist, phalanges pressed against his own teeth, perhaps to just muffle his noises a little.

Dream was Satisfied by the moon, and went on with this task at hand. It was honestly a surprise for him, he never knew that one day you would be pleasuring his brother. And all brute honesty, he actually thought that he would be dead before he would be able to do something like this. Considering the fact that before, nightmare was a homicidal murderer. And he thought that he would want him dead. But hearing was, pleasuring his brother, and pretty soon probably going to get fucked by him. He wanted it as soon as possible. So he honestly tried to speed up the process.

So, he started licking a little bit more harsher, AKA with more pressure. Trying to milk out those sweet little moans, all while pulling the hand that was covering his mouth away.

Nightmare was still a murderer and all, it was just that he'd started to avoid killing people, until it was necessary. Then there's also the fact that he's softened up some. He'd actually didn't expect this to happen either, much less finding himself falling for his own brother.  
It wasn't all too hard to do this, as this was yet another sensitive spot, and for an obvious reason. The magic buildup honestly didn't help any in Nightmare's favour, a little trail of slightly louder moans, whines, and several other pleased noises to be heard not so long after Dream had started to do this. Nightmare didn't even bother to resist it anymore.

Dream, and all favor, knew that he needed to escalate more. So he kept looking around the pelvic bone until he waited for something to summon. Because at this point, he knew that something was going to summon, and it was going to be something very soon. He wasn't exactly sure which type of gentalia it would be, because dream himself had formed a pussy, so it would be difficult if his brother did end up summoning one as well.

In all fairness assured, he started looking around faster and started rubbing his forearms again. That was mainly triggered by the fact that nightmare was moaning very loudly and making continuous moaning noises, he liked it.

At the moment, there was only a small blob of this purple-ish magic there, and it was quickly forming into.. Something. Nightmare couldn't control it, he didn't know. All he knew at the moment was that he would, most definitely, end up forming some kind of genitalia, no matter how embarrassing it would be for him. The undecided magic seemed to be forming more quickly, mostly because of the added pleasure.  
He struggled to keep that eye open, with all of this pleasure he's receiving. Nightmare eventually just looked off to the side, a blush rising up to his dark cheeks as he, out of habit, went to cover himself.

" nightmare, don't be afraid to hide. Please... " his head went up to purr in his ear for a second before going back down to where is gentle he would be, trying to get it to form. He was very rather impatient, and he just wanted him to feel good. Good. That's all I wanted, was for him to feel great. And he was trying to visualize whatever type of magic was going on down there. And so, slowly, he looked around the area where exactly it would be.  
All while, making occasional flirts and compliments about him and his personality. After a little while, it was mostly about what he would feel. All the last night he wanted to just stop talking, now he wanted to keep talking. Forever.

The more Dream spoke, the more flustered he'd get. Surprisingly, his blush was contained, but his thoughts were going a mile a minute at this point. Honestly, these were probably the nicest things that's been said to him. Hell, before he found his brother's voice annoying, but now, he didn't care, he wanted Dream to keep talking to him. Nightmare genuinely felt as if he were important, for once.  
After a little bit, Nightmare reluctantly uncovered his lower half, except for a lone tentacle around his waist, concealing the magic, which, by now, had probably formed something. He still wasn't exactly ready for that just yet.

He loved making his brother feel all happy, he only knew because of the happiness coming off of him. Dream loved the fact he was smiling, not mention he was moaning and under his control. But before you even knew it, the genitalia was formed. He kept rubbing, but the genitalia left him staring at it.  
It was so new to him, yes dream had this feeling of pleasure before. But now he could launch forward and dive in to see all the treasures of it. He wasn't sure what the genitalia was, but he wanted to touch it soon.  
Awhile, whispering sweet words to his brother.

Indeed he was happy. Ecstatic. Especially with that burden of not understanding that love he felt gone. Nightmare's noises had reduced to a much more quiet volume, hardly even loud enough to hear. Slowly, his arms snaked around Dream's middle as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck, whispering an 'I love you' when he had the chance to. If Dream was wanting to soon, he'd have to convince Nightmare to even let him...

Dream was very happy to make Nightmare feel great, he had no other way to explain his happiness right now. And once he heard the affectionate words, he whispered back with full love. "I love you too.". He felt the need to stop everything and just cuddle him for a second. Which he did, while rubbing his forearm very slightly, still.

Finally, dream looked up at him and gave him the look that he had a question. He looked at nightmare quietly for a second before speaking. "Is it okay.. I mean,, i don't know if you want to.. top or,," he was nervous.

It's actually surprising how Nightmare isn't even so much as hurting from this positivity. He wouldn't complain, though. It was a nice change. With a bit of hesitance, Nightmare scooted down a bit, cupping the other's cheeks and gently pressing a kiss to his teeth. Nightmare just stared back, and suddenly, he was feeling nervous too. "I.. I don't this time," he stated, voice getting quieter as he spoke. Confessing to not wanting to top is awkward,, hh

Smiling and giggling is what came out him, for some reason, he really, really felt happy. Though, a small part in him was disappointed, he really wanted to be dominated by the currently, nervous wreck and sexually tense nightmare. But, he had to remind himself this was all for him, so while kissing. He had his hand down there and attempted to form his golden member.

It was like this for a couple of minutes, dream started to worry. It wasn't averting, it was a pulsing gold mound, and it was going to stay like that.  
Dream, between shuffled moans, attempted to gets words out. "So uhm.. do you want it,, now..?" He was obviously nervous that the fact nothing was summoning.

Nightmare, of course, having that same ability to sense emotions and all, easily noticed it. He offered a small smile, gently grabbing Dream's free hand and intertwined their fingers. As he squeezed the others hand in an attempt to comfort him, even by just a little, he'd started to speak again. "No, silly, when you're ready to.. Don't rush it." Slowly, the tendril around his own waist moved away, not enough to show anything, though. 

Dream hesitated, before relaxing. He was ready. He wasn't sure, and he didn't like revealing his body out to many. He didn't like how he was a skeleton, and secretly sometimes wished he was human. But, he kept working himself until he finally summoned it.

He was almost disappointed on the size, it was rather small, or at least in his eyes. It was really thick, though. He had to look away from Nightmare as he lined himself up. All woke doing this in soft slow moves. He looked at nightmare one last time for the go signal. Looking nervous.

Nightmare was overall calm about this, only because it had been going slowly from then on. Truthfully, he was nervous about the entire thing, and just.. scaded. He decided it'd only be fair now to completely move the tentacle off, only for it to just disappear into his back. That works too.   
He accidentally made eye contact, though he supposed that it was more proper and all, he shifted a bit. Finally, after he'd done what he could to get himself ready for it, he nodded a little.

Dream took a breath of air, closed his eyes, and slowly pushed inside of nightmare. Honestly he was expecting something fitting for him, but..  
No, this was so different, it squeezed on his member with pressure that he had to force himself to push more. He had no idea what to do, but from Info and..other sources.. he stood still, appearently to make him fit to him. He loved it, but he grabbed both of nightmares hands and intermingled his fingers wirh them, squeezing them for some sort of sensory.

Nightmare squeezed back, whimpering softly from the pain of being stretched out like this. He too had been expecting something much more mild, but, obviously, that wasn't how it was. Tears pricked at the corner of his eye, but he didn't allow them to fall. He tried to keep his lower half still, so both he and his brother would be able to adjust.

Dream hesitated with the task at hand. He kept squeezing his hands awhile whining at the pressure on his naïve little part. He kept moaning, as he leaned to nightmares face and looked at him with lusty eyes. "Hah--,, it,, it feels-- oofh,,!!" He was trying. He really was. All he could get out between moans was 'it feels so weird.' And then, he slowly whined out loud. He really did not mean to be so vocal, but it felt so pleasurably weird. "Tell,, me when,, to,--".

Nightmare shuddered a little, returning the little squeezes. He's glad to have gotten Dream to feel like this, because he wanted him to enjoy it too. He didn't even try to speak, knowing that he'd either be the same as Dream or worse when he did so. So, he nodded. Yes, he understood, yes he could start moving, and yes, he didn't want him to stop. While Dream was so close to his face, he lifted his own hips a little, urging him to move whilst pulling him into an openmouthed kiss. Perhaps to get him quiet, or just because he wanted to and he was using that opportunity.

With will, he started moving inside if nightmare. He could feel the need from him, which made him move at a normal pace. This was almost too fast for poor dream already, and moaned like crazy inside of the steamy kiss. He kept moving, but it was obviously sloppy and new. What could he say, he was new. But his mind was clouded with much different thoughts than he would. He was almost possessed by the noises of the two. Making sure that nightmare was at his best.

Nightmare's hands had moved to tightly grip Dream's shoulders, noises of his own being muffled, only a few occasionally slipping out. He couldn't help it, I mean, waiting so long with all of that sexual tension building up had made him a bit more sensitive. He soon had to pull away from the kiss, because he couldn't keep up like this. Really, Nightmare didn't even care whether it was sloppy or not, because he was relatively new to this too. Pretty quickly, Nightmare's legs moved to loosely wrap around Dream's waist.  
It was then that he really was glad no one else was there to hear them.

Obsession hit him like a train. And once he was released for the deep passionate kiss, he leaned to where his ear would be and let put a purr. This time, he was talking about how nightmare was 'very beautiful or 'so wonderful'. As he went a little more faster and less sloppy as he got used to it. Though, he was moaning quite often, and at that, loudly.. He wished that nightmare did loud whines for more as well..

Nightmare, well, he didn't know how to react to this. Not like he really could in this state, but- oh well. Each time Dream said something or moaned, really, he'd shudder, a twinge of pleasure running down his spine. It all made him feel high, or something like that. Perhaps he'd get to that point soon. He's just not confident enough to do that, no matter how much he wanted to. His hands found the other's again, and he went back to holding them gently, every so often squeezing them.

Dream was almost attacked by a wave of pleasure, leaving him a moaning and whining mess on top of nightmare. He thought he wouldn't be really that much of a good Dom, but all he wanted now was to just for it to last forever. He didn't know exactly what even to do, but he just kept on whispering and purring and Nightmares ear. Has he kept pleasuring him and his brother. And honestly, he fucking loved it. He didn't care at this moment now what thoughts about right or wrong went. He honestly just did. Not. Care at all. He just...

Wanted so much more, and so he picked up the pace.

Nightmare didn't really have to move at all for him to be speaking into where Dream's ear would be. He's kept making all sorts of noises, Dream's breath tickling his neck every time. Nightmare's words were all choppy, with him cutting himself off and all. He tried, though, just begging for Dream to not stop. He'd lost since ignored his morals, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't have even confessed in the first place.   
He didn't regret it. 

Dream got to a point that no more words could come out, he pulled away from where nightmare ear would be, and just started making out with nightmare. Wrapping his tongue along his double-sided snake tongue, with lovely lust in the air. And dream started going at a much faster rate now, he was moaning not as much as nightmare now. Licking and casually making out with him, as he thrusted in and out of him at a rapid pace.

Vibrations from Nightmare being muffled occasionally would come along, as this was either becoming so much to him that he was already losing his voice, which, of course, wasn't used that often anymore, or the kissing had managed to quiet him down quite a bit. Either way, it didn't prevent him from kind of clawing at Dream the next moment, a muffled whine just barely heard.

"Its okay, , please-- wh-whine louder.. for me~?" Dream was not at all exhausted, in reality, he loves his with every inch inside of them. He just wanted to keep wrapping his hands around Nightmare and keep thrusting inside of him forever. No, he know he couldn't do that. Eventually, they would cum and then they would be extremely exhausted, almost too lazy or tired to be able to work during the day. I guess after this, they would take it slow, and relax for the day. Maybe he would go back to the Star sanses fort another day. But, he just wants to stay near his brother. I smell him, to touch him, to be around him,, it doesn't matter. Just wants to be around him and love him forever.

Dream starts panting and whining at a rapid pace, as he kept rapidly thrusting his golden weapon into nightmares pulsing mound. He could see that it was already starting to spill juices, so we went even faster.

It took a bit, but he eventually got to doing what he'd asked. The feelings were mutual, and Nightmare didn't yet want to even so much as think of having to go their separate ways at some point. He just couldn't imagine having to leave his beloved, and he was clingy at times, too. Though, right now, he just wanted to focus on what was happening currently. Nightmare could feel himself beginning to tighten around Dream, progressively getting loud again. He would've went stumbling about how he was getting close, but he decided not to. By then, he'd probably already figured that much out. Despite being so close to that point of an orgasm, he wasn't all that exhausted either. Plus, he wanted to live in this moment as long as he could, and honestly, if he had a choice to, he'd only ask to stop once he was near passing out.~

He could feel nightmare starting too tight around him, he didn't really blame him at all. He was going so fast that he had no choice but to feel as great as he provided him to be. So naturally, they were bound to orgasm at some point. But he really didn't want to leave yet, but he felt him so start to get a weird feeling in the gut. So, he started more than rapidly just shoving himself inside, trying to fit as much in in least amount of time as possible. At this moment, dream was no officially on basic autopilot. He had no control of what he wanted, he just kept going. He just kept going with this rapid Pace, I'm about to orgasm at any moment. She kept moving, while making very loud whining sounds, until finally he felt something rush through. He couldn't stop it, but he was loud, probably indicating that it was happening.

Dream screamed out a 'I love you,,-!' As he choked between loud moans.

It didn't take too long for him to release, and he too couldn't help but be loud about it. And Dream'd asked for him to be louder, anyways. Several moments after their climax there, Nightmare stared up at his brother, quietly panting. The exhaustion was beginning to quickly catch up to him, but he ignored the drowsiness, for now. Nightmare had to wait some more before he could finally find his voice. "I love you too, dear," he'd said in a low voice, which, speaking of, was already getting raspy-ish. He moved his hands up to rest on the other's upper back, then pulled him down, hugging him close.

Dream collapsed on top of him, almost dropping all his body weight on top of him. He relaxed, finally as he pulled out. Dream without one last sexual wine, but most of it was because he's actually exhausted. Dream cling on to nightmare with everything in him, he was just so exhausted. So he kept cuddling him with sweet affections.

Dream managed whisper through a tired voice 'that was great.'. Cuddling into nightmares warm, it was almost like as if it was embracing him. Slowly, dreams arms wrapped around nightmare. He felt exhausted already, he just wanted some fucking ice-cream.

Nightmare smiled at the sight, slowly turning, bringing them both to lay their sides, because again, he was more comfortable that way. He then began to return the affection to the best of his ability, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He'd mumbled something to himself, then proceeded to press kisses to his entire face-- well, whatever he could reach in this position. Though he was exhausted, he didn't yet try to fall asleep. Instead, he stayed there for as long as he could, wanting to relish each waking moment he had with his brother.

Dream smiled at nightmare, as he kissed his forehead. All he wanted was to embrace him in the sweet warm arms he had. He kept staring at him, as he tried not to doze off.   
He then just blurred out "wanna eat something."

There needn't be any thought on that, so he nodded, slowly, and reluctantly letting go of the other. He got out of bed, slowly slipping into his clothes. Getting out of bed was a hassle, and the temperatures seemed to change drastically to him. From the comforting warmth of the bed and Dream to the normal room temperature. He was shivering a little as he did so, but he quickly adapted to the cold. He climbed back on the bed, and without the use of his tentacles, he literally had to climb. The downside of being short like that. Instead of laying back down, he sat in front of Dream for a moment, then nodded briefly. "Yeah. Food sounds nice."

He whined as well as nightmare let go of them, letting the warmth escape. That was just an idea that came to his head, mainly because he wanted the ice cream just so we could cool down from the high he was just in. He tried getting up to, but the warmth of the bed basically was a magnet to him, almost magnetically keeping him in the bed. He had to gather all the courage, and reminded him that he would be able to eat ice cream if he got out. So, he did. He caught up with nightmare, in a very pathetic Dash, and then intermingled his fingers with his hand. As he yawned, too..

Nightmare smiled a bit at this, gently tugging the other close to himself as he walked towards the door. Mainly because he wanted the warmth, but also because his legs felt wobbly. He didn't understand why, but he went with it. He led Dream to where the food was,, the kitchen. It took little to no time, because he had this place memorised, and because his room was close to it. Once at their destination, he lifted his free arm up into the air, murmuring a 'ta-da.' 

Dream liked the warmth, as his legs were wobbly as well, due to the fact of the activities of earlier this morning.. yeah, he pretty much try to take it slow the next time, if there was a next time. Anyway, dream kept holding on to his hand, as he tried to move her to the freezer. He opened it up, hoping for some ice cream, or really just something sweet. Dream, fortunately, or out of luck, he found a small pint of sea salt caramel ice cream in there. He kept guiding nightmare through the kitchen as he grabbed a spoon and the tub itself. Then, he finally let go of nightmare so he could get himself something.  
He smiled, but he still followed him for the warmth.

Nightmare nearly let out a displeased whine as he let go, especially clingy after all of that. He dealt with it, though, quickly waddling over to a cabinet, only to pull out a bar of dark chocolate. After that, he threw his arms around Dream, nuzzling him. At the moment, he didn't even realise how affectionate and clingy he was being. Honestly though, he didn't care. He just wanted to be near his brother. Though, he did know that he'd eventually have to let go, so, he did, not too long after he'd even done that.

Dream just attached to him again like he was magnetic. He felt a force needing him to stay around nightmare at all times, and he felt like he needed to protect them at all times. He kept following him, and honestly oh, he really wanted some chocolate too... But he had a sea salt caramel ice cream. All he wanted to do now was to cuddle with Nightmare on a couch and watch a movie. Or just cuddle, or something. You didn't really figure out the details quite yet, but he didn't really care. All that matters is that he was with him. And nobody was bothering him about it. Slowly, he started to guide nightmare towards a nearby couch, and they sat down.

With a content little smile, Nightmare scooted closer, curling up at Dream's side. He'd gladly share with him, if that's what he wanted. Nightmare had a single tentacle loosely wrapped around the other's middle, keeping him close to himself. He was glad they were alone, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do any of this. He too felt like he needed to be there for Dream, protect him, love him.. He's happy with everything right now, to say the least. Nightmare leaned over, pressing a kiss to Dream's cheek, his own face warming up a bit

Dream blushed at the notion that nightmare made towards him. He smile too, knowing that he would be able to stay with him right now, though he wished he could stay with him forever. He didn't know what to do now, so we just slightly cleaned on the nightmare even more, he felt the tentacle but he wasn't bothered by it. Dream let all the tiny yarn, kind of feminine, before smiling at him and saying 'I love you.' He kissed him back on the forehead. Then, a few minutes after, maybe 10. He wasn't really sure what the time was, only news that it was morning. He's slightly asked him if he wanted to watch a movie.

Nightmare nodded slightly in response, purring a little. He closed his visible eye for a moment or so, just while his face was pressed up against Dream's. He kept his legs over to the side, on top of Dream's. For now, he'd try and stay awake for Dream. After their activities from who knows how long before, it was harder than it normally was to stay up in the morning.

Dream got up off the couch, and walked over to the TV so we can insert a movie Inside. He whined at the fact that he had to leave nightmares and brace for a second, hearing nightmares complained as well. So, he tried to hurry up and fast in the process of putting the movie Inside. And once the disc was inside, and the TV was turned on to its correct settings. And sat down once more and have the remotes beside him. Only then did he actually open the tub of ice cream and actually starts spooning the salty caramel creamy cold goodness out of it. Then, he clinged on nightmare, picking up the remote so he could select play on the movie.

Nightmare now had an arm around Dream, though this time, he was looking over at the screen. Well, a few of his tentacles had went and wrapped around the other as well. He nibbled on the chocolate in his hand, both the light emitted from the television and just eating the chocolate woke him up a little. Especially the light. It wasn't enough to even hurt him at all, though. In fact, he just became more aware of things, of his brother at his side, of the bitter taste of the chocolate that he loved oh so much, and the tingly feeling he had. All the positivity here, probably. 

Dream started to think more straight now, now that the light of the television was reflecting on his eyes. He had a slight more concoiusness of what was happening. Once he started eating the ice cream oh, he really started to smile. He loved the creamy salty goodness of the slightly salty sensation. He cuddled next to nightmare, not caring that is tentacles were currently wrapped around his waist. He was, in all actuality, very relaxed. He completely of forgotten about the concept of where someone would rudely barging and ruin them. Especially if it was just one of his members or one of the other teams members. Dreams and Nightmares reputation could be ruined forever. Forever but, he wasn't thinking about that, he tried not to think about that. And so he didn't. He kept smiling, and kept purring on nightmares neck, as he mumbled a tiny, very personal, compliment about him.  
"Dont leave me again, you're so important and,, I love you.'

Nightmare hummed a bit, a little shiver going down his spine at the sweet words directed towards him. He'd already relaxed against the other, his free hand pulled Dream over so that he could press a small, gentle kiss to the other's forehead. "Never again," he murmured, the hand falling back to his side as he went back to leaning against Dream. "I love you too. So much," he'd stated, only loud enough for Dream to hear, in a whisper. The tentacles that had been around him slowly retracted, easily going into his back, for now. He'd only done this so that he didn't have no place to put them. He wasn't thinking about the possibilities of things that could happen either, they haven't crossed his mind yet. Nightmare felt warm inside, his being, despite literally being made of negative energy, was filled with happiness.

He cuddled agents him, as he kept saying the ice cream. He was smiling like crazy, and was so warm inside as he was beside his brother. He was happy at those words, and then pulled his head forwards him and kissed his teeth in a snatch. He tasted the dark chocolate that he was consuming from the kiss. And giggled a bit. He tapped nightmare on the shoulder, making a spoon of ice cream as he loved the spoon over to nightmare. Silently asking if he wanted a bite. He smiled at his while nightmare looked at the spoon.

Nightmare's face flushed a purplish, bluish, whatever hue at the kiss they'd exchanged. He eyed the spoon for a moment, not noticing Dream's smiling. After a moment of nothing,, he was probably considering it, he leaned forward, mouth open. His mouth closed around the cutlery, and a satisfied him came soon after. Though Nightmare didn't notice it, the goop on him was beginning to look more runny, not actually even coming off of him. It did look as if it would with just the slightest touch now, though.

Dream didn't notice that his group was getting lighter and more runny or, as he fed him the spoon of caramel ice cream. He went back into his tub with the spoon, and went back with another spoon. Stream just kept happily eating the salty caramel goodness out of the tub, not even noticing that his group was slowly coming off. As, he was eating it, a drop of his black group and dropped on his shoulder. He put the spoon back in the tub, and looked up at him.

"Nightmare,, holy fuck." He gasped, as his grip on the ice cream tub seemed to loosen up a bit. As he was in shock. Complete shock.

"What is it?" Nightmare's head tilted ever so slightly, curious, a thing he did without a thought. He was oblivious to what had happened for just a bit longer, until he looked down and saw the white bone of his phalanges and palm. With a sigh, he looked up and back at Dream. "Sorry. I got some on you, didn't I?" The now purple pinpricks looked over at the drop on Dream's shoulder, though that right one seemed more dim than the left. Ah,, his blind eye. Nightmare then looked away, feeling awkward, and now sluggish. It'd been so long since he was last like, well, this, and even he surprised himself 

"No,, youre,, old self.." Dream was shocked, as he put away the ice cream, and kept trying to figure out why he was a perverting back to his old self. And then, and finally hit him. He realized that he had made him so happy today, between the activities of earlier this morning, to the fact that he was cuddling him now. And giving him just basic affection. I'm just making him overly happy, that his dark form of starting to melt away. Dream was happy, but at the same time he was working. He didn't know if this would last forever, and if it didn't, he would miss him.

Nightmare tried to avoid eye contact as he crawled into Dream's lap. He then just leaned forwards, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. His nervousness was a great difference compared to the happiness he felt, so it wasn't hard to identify, or, much less, sense it. He's getting mixed feelings about this whole situation, not sure what Dream would do about this, yet he still continued to nibble on his chocolate. Mostly for comfort, and because chocolate's nice. "Is it.. a bad thing?" He knew himself that he wouldn't be able to stay like this forever, and eventually, he'd be upset in some way, triggering the goop.

"No, brother.. it's good,, great actually.." dream side, as he started patting his brother's head. He really wanted to comfort him after the fact that his group coming off with such a jump-scare. He really wanted to come for him in the best way that he could, so he put down the tub, and he started kissing him. It's the only way he really knew, even though he was the Lord of positivity or something. He kissed his hands, up to his arms, and reaching out to his neck to his face. He just wanted to make them happy, and so he attempted, and tried. He kept telling him and snuggling him as this form underneath started to show.

Nightmare gaped at Dream for just a moment, then, out of nowhere, he began to cry. Not for anything too bad, at least, in his opinion. He'd only cried because of the affection and love he'd been receiving, not just from now, but from the day before and then on. He wasn't used to it, and it's just been so long. Nightmare couldn't help it. Despite those little tears running down his face displaying something quite the opposite of what he was actually feeling, he smiled. He didn't move to wipe them away, since he didn't want to accidentally hit Dream

Dream didn't worry about his tears, he kept kissing him as the last part of his dark self seemed to disappear, to slip away. He got happy almost at all the emotions. He started to pet nightmares head and stopped kissing him. He loved him with everything in him.

"Brother,, you're here,, I love you so much.. I don't want to ever let you go,," he started crying too, golden tears fell on nightmares face. He kept crying and saying affectionate words.

Nightmare moved his now empty hands up to Dream's face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He'd started to purr a little, being pet and all. "Of course I'm here, silly.." He trailed off, slowly pressing a kiss to the other's teeth, murmuring an 'I love you too.' After that, he stayed there in that position for however much time had even passed, his tears eventually coming to a stop. What had been just a tingly, butterfly feeling before blossomed into something much more intense, now that the negativity wasn't holding anything back. It was almost overwhelming..

Dream stopped crying, as he looked at Nightmares. He had a smile on his face that was full of hopefulness. He kept adding nightmares head as he finally started watching the movie. But now, dream was starting to snuggle up against nightmare like an affectionate little cat. He wanted him to stay like this forever. Though she knew that was impossible. And that's why he loved him, not only because he was his brother, but because even though he ignored him for all those years. Being ignorant dream he was, he still managed to get his love and affections.

Nightmare gave him one last hug, for the time being, at least, then he turned around so that he could finally start watching the movie as well, since that's what they'd planned to do in the first place. Though his vision was a little blurry from all the crying, and he was still purring a little, he managed, leaning back against Dream, his legs bent, just barely hanging off of the couch. He'd allowed the usual warmth from his brother to practically envelop him as he watched the movie, calming down.

Dream also perhaps smiled during his calm, then he finally looked at the older form of nightmare again. He looked so amazing. He looked so tear inducing in a good way. He couldn't help but kiss him, he really loved it, and needed it.


End file.
